


Big Fucking Red Cartoon Heart

by VampirePaladin



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Gen, Happy Ending, Pets, Post-Canon, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24432391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Harley is clear that they are just robbing the pet store to get food for Bruce and nothing else.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66
Collections: Writing Rainbow Make Up Round





	Big Fucking Red Cartoon Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ashling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashling/gifts).



Harley parked the car outside Pets & Pets, which was closed for the night. She got out and grabbed her baseball bat. Cassandra had a crowbar. 

“Now, we’re just here to get more food for Bruce.” They were out of food back at their hideout. “We aren’t here for anything else.”

“What about one of those cute pet costumes for your beaver?” Cass asked.

“Alright, food and a new outfit for Bernie. That’s it.” The words were for herself more than for Cass. Harley didn’t want to be tempted to take home the entire pet store. It would be a pain renting a trailer to move that many pets while on the run. 

Harley looked over at Cass. Their eyes met. With a nod of Harley’s head, both women brought up their weapons and smashed the large glass windows. They made a beeline for the dog food, each grabbing the largest bag they could carry and bringing them back to the car. Harley went back in for one more bag as Cassandra went for the costumes. Harley grabbed the bag and brought it back to her car.

“Harley, come here,” Cassandra called.

The tone of Cassandra’s voice made Harley frown. There was something there. It wasn’t pain. It definitely wasn’t fear. But Harley was sure that something was wrong. Cassandra was in some sort of distress. 

With bat in hand, Harley ran back into the store. She leapt over the broken glass and kept running. Cass’s voice had come from the back. She pushed open the door leading into the back room.

There was Cass, in a room full of cages, each overflowing with dogs and cats of all ages, without enough room to move around, standing in their own filth, water bowls with algae growing on the walls.

“Harley, it’s horrible,” Cass said as she looked over at Harley, her hands pressed to a cage full of mewling kittens.

At the sight, Harley’s conviction melted. She knew she didn’t want to bring home any more pets, but she had a bigger heart than she let on, like a big fucking red cartoon heart. 

They all came home with them, along with half of the store’s stock of food, litter, and other supplies. It had taken stealing a moving van, but they managed it.

Cassandra was busy feeding their new family members, sweethearts all of them. Bruce had already adopted a litter of the kittens as his own, they were climbing all over him, snuggling into his fur. Harley left them at the hideout. She had an appointment to introduce a certain pet store owner to her bat.


End file.
